1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water tap, and more particularly to a bathtub water tap which regulates cold and hot water and has a tap body and a showerhead combined with the tap body to render a tidy appearance of the entire water tap and save storage space for the showerhead when the showerhead is not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various taps or faucets are provided for different applications. For example, a conventional bathtub water tap in accordance with prior art can be generally found in a bathroom. The conventional bathtub water tap includes a tap body, a fluid control device, a showerhead and a showerhead hose. The tap body has a water passage with an outlet and an inlet. The inlet of the water passage is connected to the fluid control device. The showerhead hose has two opposite ends, and one end is connected to the fluid control device and the other end is connected to the showerhead.
The fluid control device regulates the hot and the cold water and diverts the mixing water entering into either the inlet of the water passage or the showerhead hose. Therefore, a user can enjoy hip bath or shower bath by selecting the water flowing out through the outlet of the water passage in the tap body or the showerhead. Such a conventional water tap could be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,061 to Fan and U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,777 to Wu.
However, the showerhead of the conventional bathtub water tap is installed through an additional fixing member such as a wall fixture. Fixing the wall fixture needs to drill holes in a wall and uses fasteners such as screws to fasten the wall fixture on the wall through the holes. Installation of the wall fixture is really inconvenient and needs tools such as electronic drills to define the holes and screwdrivers to tighten the screws. Furthermore, positions of the wall fixture will not be easy to adjust because the holes in the wall should be defined prior to changing the positions of the wall fixture. Moreover, the showerhead, the showerhead hose and the wall fixture occupy quite a lot of limited bathroom space when the showerhead is not in use.